


Dinner and a Conversation

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Caught, Cute, Dinner, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayhaught. Waverly keeps going to kiss Nicole but they get interrupted by Wynonna. Then she finally just kisses her in front of  her sister. ~ImClexaTrash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImClexaTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImClexaTrash/gifts).



“So dinner at my place?” Waverly asked, leaning against the Nedley’s desk.

“Yeah, my roommate’s got a girl’s night, and I don’t want to be there when they get drunk.” Nicole quipped, holding Waverly’s hand and bringing herself close to the other.

“Can you bring some wine?”

“Sure. Preference?”

“What you brought last time.”

“Apple?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you bought last time.”

“What are you making?”

“That,” Waverly whispered, kissing Nicole lightly, “is a surprise.”

Nicole chuckled and placed her hands on either side of Waverly and pushed her legs back until she was at eye level with the brunette. She kissed the younger woman and placed hand on the small of Waverly’s back, pulling her in. After a few moments, they broke apart, Nicole resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. She stood up straight and cupped Waverly’s face in her hands.

“I have to get back to work, see you at 8.” She pecked Waverly’s cheek and unlocked Nedley’s office door.

They left, Waverly holding a random folder of known and possible Revenants. She walked to the Black Badge room. She placed her belongings on the nearby desk and began searching through, marking the ones that have been killed and pinning up the ones to investigate.

~

Waverly was dancing around in her favourite silver dress to some pop music. She placed a vase of red and white roses on the table, setting the plates and silverware. She placed some unlit candles on the table, walking back to grab the match box. She struck it and lit the candles, mouthing the words to some french song. She then walked over to the stove, checking on the finished meal, and smiled at her product. After a few more minutes, the bell rang. Waverly skipped to the door and peered through the peephole. She smiled and opened it. She stepped back, biting her lip as she looked at Nicole for a good while. Nicole was wearing a strapless backless classic little black dress with a pair of navy blue heels, making her even taller than Waverly than she already was, and faux sapphire earrings, with matching necklace.

“You look amazing. Not that you don’t always look amazing, it’s just… wow.” Waverly spurted out, regarding the ginger officer.

“Thank you.” Nicole said, walking in with the wine in her left hand, pulling Waverly into a kiss with her other.

Waverly blushed as the kiss ended and took the wine. She walked to the dining room and set the wine on the table. Nicole followed her in and peered around the familiar surroundings, she sat on the couch and listened to the pop music that was playing on her girlfriend’s small speaker. She looked at the different magazines that were perfectly laid out on the coffee table and picked up on for Vogue. She Set it back in it’s place, not bothering to read it. She stood up and walked to the kitchen where Waverly was placing the food on their plates. They sat down at the table and opened the wine, pouring their drinks.

“I love your dress by the way.” Nicole said after taking a sip from her glass.

“Thanks.” Waverly said, holding back her usual rambles as to not ruin the moment.

“Where’d you get it?”

“From the thrift store a few years ago.” The brunette casually answered, cutting into her food and beginning to eat. “Where’d you get yours?”

“I bought it from in the city when I used to have a flat there.”

“I miss the city.”

“I don’t really.”

“Oh, why not?”

“If I still lived in Chicago, then I wouldn’t have met you.” Nicole said reaching across to hold her hand.

“True.” She playfully remarked, holding Nicole’s hand and rubbing her thumb across her girlfriend’s hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you, to-”

“God damn! A whole shitstorm hit me at work today. Jesus christ.” A familiar voice called from the front door. “Hey, Waves, what’re you cookin’, smells great.”

“Shit.” Waverly seethed. She wiped her mouth and stood up, kissing Nicole’s forehead as she walked to her sister.

Nicole gave her a worried look and stood up, nervously flattening her dress out. She walked to the wall of the kitchen and parlor room. Wynonna threw her bag to the ground and stretched, groaning and scratching her stomach, pausing when she saw their visitor.

“Waverly…” She whispered, drawing out the last sound of the word. “What is- are you two?” She smiled, pointing between the two women and laughing at the looks on their faces. “This is great. I absolutely love it, and I win. Let me just call Dolls up.”

“No, wait, Wynonna.” Waverly started, reaching out for her sister. “Please, don’t I don’t want people to- wait you and Dolls had a bet on us?”

“Uh, yeah.” The older Earp began, laughing after her sentence, pulling out her phone to text Dolls. “I thought you two were dating, but Dolls thought that you straight and Nicole was a love sick puppy, no offense.”

Nicole walked out to greet Wynonna and placed her hand on Waverly’s waist and lightly gripping her to signal her discomfort. She looked down at her girlfriend and relaxed her face to see the look of astonishment and annoyance on her face. Wynonna put her phone back in her back pocket and crossed her arms, still excited that she won, smiling wide. Waverly rolled her eyes and leant into Nicole.

“I get a box of powdered doughnuts, and you guys get the assortment. Oh, and congrats on finally coming out.”

“What? You knew?”

“Uh, yeah. They way you stared at Nicole, and not only her but like almost every other hot girl in town. They’re just too oblivious to notice.”

“Who else guessed.”

“Gus, Dolls, Doc, me, and Shorty.”

“What?”

“Thank you for finally getting together. I hated your constant eye-fucking.” She said pointing at them. She smiled and waved, going to bed. “Go on, have fun, be young, don’t fuck outside of Waverly’s room.”

Waverly sighed and face palmed. Nicole was still in shock and just stared as Wynonna jogged up the staircase. After a few moments, Nicole pulled her girlfriend closer and kissed her head. Waverly chuckled lightly and tilted her head up to kiss the officer. To kiss her officer.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts? I do femslash in Orphan Black, Wynonna Earp, The L Word, Carmilla, Person of Interest, and others.


End file.
